1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held power tools and more particularly to an improved hand-held paint spray gun which includes a replaceable handle grip pad that is molded into the handle grip.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hand held paint spray guns are used in a variety of jobs in, for example, manufacturing and automotive body repair shops. In addition, residential and commercial painters make use of spray guns. Frequent use of a spray gun over extended periods of time may result in the operator developing fatigue and stress in the hand and wrist. Known spray gun handle design is not directed toward vibration absorption or dampening. Thus, fatigue and stress can be aggravated by the design of the spray gun's handle grip by, for example, not allowing the operator to modify his or her grip and by transferring the vibrational energy from the spray gun to the operator's hand. Ultimately, ergonomic injuries can result. Therefore, a need exists for an improved spray gun handle that can reduce the fatigue and stress on a user.
Certain inventions are directed toward reduction of fatigue and stress experienced by operators of hand held paint spray guns. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,129 and 5,330,108 to Grime et al., disclose the use of replaceable hand grip covers. The hand grip covers may be substantially customized to allow more comfortable fit with the specific operator hand shape and size. However, these handle grip covers require covering the hand grip with a sleeve or cover as well as changing the sleeve or cover when a different operator with substantially smaller or larger hands begins to use the spray gun. Such an operation can be difficult and time consuming and relatively ineffective in dampening vibration transfer to the operator's hand. Therefore, a need exists for a spray gun handle that is designed to reduce operator fatigue, stress and ergonomic injuries by reducing the vibrational transfer to the operator's hand.